1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly, to an arrangement of eyeglasses and laser generator circuit assembly, which has a laser generator circuit assembly installed in the frame of the eyeglasses between the two rims for generating a laser beam for aiming at an object when the user wearing the eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of eyeglasses generally comprises two rims joined together to hold a respective lens, and two temples respectively pivotally connected to the rims. Each rim is a split ring having two lugs respectively welded to the two ends thereof. Each lug has a screw hole. After mounting of a lens in one rim, the two lugs of the rim are attached together, and then a screw is threaded into the screw hole of each of the two lugs to secure the two lugs together. Conventional eyeglasses are adapted to help the user see better, or to protect the user's eyes against the light of the sun. However, conventional eyeglasses cannot help the user to aim the eyes at an object. For example, when playing pocket billiards, the eyeglasses cannot help the user to user to aim the eyes at the object ball; when playing golf, the eyeglasses cannot help the user to estimate the distance and angle between the ball and the hole.